Xmen the new beginning
by AnyaLensherr
Summary: The cure didn't work and now people are finding out who the strongest mutant of all is
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is going to be set post X3 so it is going to show people with out their powers, and people with their powers, but don't get confused. Just to let you know, I don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the now powerless Erik Lensherr sat in the park, it finally became clear to him that he was never going to be his old self again. He finally realized that he was now a different man. Although, he did start to wonder if Mystique would ever forgive him now that they were both human.

As he sat there watching the metal chess pieces he wondered what was going to happen to every one that he had hurt. What he didn't know was that he was being watched. The person that was watching him was the very mutant that was the tester for the cure. So basically she wasn't a mutant anymore, or was she.

Anya Lensherr volunteered to have the cure used on her. She said that it was the money, but the person that she was dating at the time said that he would love her more if she got it. The fact that he turned on her after she got it really hurt her. After that she grew cold, and tried to hurt anyone who angered her. She however knew that her father was there, and she decided to walk up to talk to him.

"So, old man," she said as she walked up behind him. "Are you feeling powerless, or did you just want to see what human life would be like?"

"Anya, what are you doing here?" he asked her when he turned around to see who had spoken.

"What do you mean? I live in this town, but then you wouldn't know that because you had your dreams of world domination." She said as she sat down.

"Anya, I am sorry for the way I treated you when you were a child."

"I doubt that. You never cared about me; all you cared about was my powers. It was the same way with the other two."

"Anya you know that it wasn't that way. You know I was just trying to make the world a better place for you."

"No, you were trying to make the world a better place for you. You know what; I don't see why I am trying to tell you this. What you experienced happened a long time ago, and there is nothing you can do to reverse it."

"Don't you think I know that? I wanted you to live in a world where you wouldn't be treated like I was."

"Well that is a shame. There is always going to be that world. It is inevitable. There is going to be someone that doesn't agree with what you have to say; and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Anya you are wise beyond your years."

"I am 21 dad; you should have realized that by now."

After that Anya stood up and walked out of the park. It hurt Erik to see that his own child acting the way that she was. He knew that there was never going to be a chance that he would be able to get through to her. Wishing that he still had his powers, he raised his hand over one of the chess pieces. And if by magic, it slightly moved. Soon he realized that he wasn't human and that the cure wasn't permanent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so there you have it. the first chaper please review. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before, I don't own anything. So don't yell at me and say that I am trying to say that.

* * *

It was hard to realize that the world now had people that wanted, and still didn't want to be mutants. All over the world, people still feared what mutants could do. At the Xavier Institute, the students were able to use there powers with out anyone saying that they shouldn't. Storm, after the death of Professor Xavier, had taken up the position as head of the school. It was a long and hard time. She knew that she was never going to be able to replace the professor, and she had doubts that she was even going to be able to be as good as he was.

Rogue, was the one person at the school that had gone to get the cure. As she told everyone, it was her choice. Because of what she did, she had lost some of her friends, but she did gain some respect. She was the only human that ever had mutant powers, so she sympathized with everyone. Her closest friends had stayed by her, and even Bobby stayed by her. He finally realized why she did it. And he was happy that it was her choice and it wasn't forced on her.

Warren, after the events at Alcatraz, was offered by Storm to stay at the school. He however refused, and said that he had other things that he had to do and it required him to be in San Francisco. When he told her that he was leaving, she told him that he was able to come back when ever he needed to.

Logan had gone into shock. He would always know that he killed Jean, and that there was no way to bring her back. Although, he did start teaching again, he was the most popular teacher there. He did however stop some times and remember the professor. He remembered all of the kind things that the professor did for him.

* * *

One day Storm was looking over some things, when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Ororo," said Hank on the other line. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, how are things in the UN?"

"They are just wonderful. I wanted to tell you that there have been reports of some mutants that have gotten the cure."

"And what do those reports say?"

"Not much, except that the cure might not work as expected."

"What do you mean?"

"There have been reports of the cure starting to wear off. I don't know exactly how many mutants have had the cure wear off, but I do know that all most all of them are above a class 2."

"Does that mean that anyone who got the cure will get their powers back if they are above a class 2?"

"As far as I know yes, please don't tell anyone about this. I was told not to tell anyone until they were ready to release the information."

"Alright, I won't say a word about what is happening."

* * *

After that, they both hung up the phone and got back to work. It wasn't long until Storm got another phone call. This one was from Moira McTaggart. She called to see how everyone was doing. Storm replied that every one was well, but she had a lot of work to get back to so she would call Moira back when she had the time.

Back on Muir Island, Moira was having somewhat of a difficult time keeping up with some things. She still didn't have the heart to tell Storm that the professor was alive. Although he did tell her that it was ok. Every day he would sit in front of a window, and stare outside. It was weird, but he seemed to be waiting for some one.

"Charles?" she said as she walked into the room. "Who is it that you are waiting for?"

"Moira, I know she will come. I have been calling her." He told her.

"But who is it?"

"You will know when she gets here."

"But Charles, why do you keep waiting. I know you said some one was coming, but there is no sign that someone is going to arrive anytime soon."

"I know you think I am crazy, but trust me. She will come; she comes when it is convenient for her. She will come; I know her. I perhaps know her better than she knows herself."

"Alright, if you know who it is, then you just continue to wait." She said as she started to walk out of the room.

'Anya where are you?' Charles asked himself.

* * *

There you go, there is another chapter please review. And don't worry, Rogue and Mystique will be in the upcoming chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go another chapter, and as before I don't own anything.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Anya had given up on trying to be angry with her father, and went back to the park. She found him in the same place. She still never told him about what happened, but she realized that she shouldn't leave him there. She sort of knew that he didn't have a place to stay.

"Dad," she said as she approached him again. "Look if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay with me."

"Anya," he asked her. "Why are you doing this? Ever since you were 12 you hated staying with me."

"I know, but I am not sure that you have a place to stay. I was just offering."

"Thank you." He said.

As they walked back to her place, they rarely spoke. He noticed that she wasn't taking off her sunglasses. He also wondered why she was doing everything like a human. As far as he knew she wasn't one. She could do anything that her heart desires. It was her nature to do what she wanted. No one could tell her what she could do during the day. That started when she was 9. She stopped listening to him, and did what she wanted when she wanted to do it.

After they got into her apartment, she showed him to a room. After that she went to her room. When she got in to her room, she locked the door, and finally took off her sunglasses. When she looked into the mirror, she noticed, that with every other day her eyes were sapphire blue, just like her father's. They were no longer a whitish that would give her the appearance that she was blind. She didn't want her father to know that she no longer had her powers. It would kill him to know that she willingly gave them up.

After a few weeks went by, things went by normally. Anya had gotten used to having Erik around. It no longer bothered her that he was there. Mostly she spent her time out wandering around the city, not caring that she didn't have that much money. She was skilled at pick pocketing, and no one would even know that their money or wallet was gone until it was too late. After she would get what she wanted, she would discard the wallets, leaving everything but money.

Today, though, it was raining, and she wasn't about to go out into the rain. She had been trying to get up the courage to tell Eric that she didn't have her powers anymore; but somehow, when she went to do it, she couldn't. She knew that there was no where to run today. She was stuck inside with nothing to do.

"Hey, dad," Anya said as she walked out of her room. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked her looking up from the news paper.

"Well, um, there is a reason that I haven't been using my powers."

"And what is that reason?"

"Well the reason is that I no longer have them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before the cure was made public, I volunteered to test it out. And, well, it worked. I no longer have any of my powers. That is when they decided to make it public. Although, I didn't know that they were also going to make it into a weapon."

"Anya, why did you do it?"

"Well, I was kind of broke at the time, and I didn't really have a choice. But that is also when they left. I haven't spoken to them since."

"Well what are you going to do now that you don't have your powers?"

"What do you mean? I thought that you would kill me because I voluntarily gave them up."

"Anya, I am not going to kill you. I am however disappointed in you. You did this for the money; you had the choice to keep your powers and never to have anyone oppose you when you use them. I may not have my powers, but I never chose to give them up. The cure was forced upon me by other mutants."

"Wow, I thought for sure you were going to kill me."

"No I am not going to kill you, but I do want to know something."

"What?"

"I want to know, that if you were in a different situation, you wouldn't have done it."

"I don't know. I mean, if I didn't need the money, or if I wasn't talked into doing it I might not have; but at this moment it is done. I can't change the past anymore. The one thing that I am happy about is the fact that I no longer hear some thing that isn't really there anymore. I have found a new respect for the silence."

"Anya, why are you telling me this? You never told me that you heard things like that."

"Yes I did. I told you when it first started. You just didn't believe me when I told you. You didn't believe me because you didn't hear it your self."

"Anya, you never told me about that."

"Yes I did. You were just too busy paying attention to them that you didn't notice. You never noticed when I started walking around New York City at night. The only way you found out was when the cops would call, or the professor would tell you that I arrived at his school."

"Anya, I would have noticed if my eldest daughter went missing. I would have known if you left the house."

"But you didn't. You were too busy planning world domination with who ever that blue woman was, or you were helping my sister control her powers. You stopped caring about my powers when they started to get too destructive. The only person who cared was the professor, and he was the only one who even tried to help me."

"Anya, I was a single father. I did the best I could."

"But it wasn't enough." Anya said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Out, I need to clear my head."

"No you aren't. We need to talk about this."

"I don't think I want to talk about this anymore. I knew you were going to act like this. You never cared about anyone but yourself. I can't stand it anymore." She said before she shut the door behind her.

It would take her a while before she cooled down. It usually took her an hour till she let go, but this time it seemed to take longer. When she went outside she noticed that it was still raining. Since she didn't have an umbrella, she just let the rain soak her. She didn't care. She just needed time to forget about the past. She never told Eric that it was mostly because of her ex-boyfriend that she got the cure. After she had gotten it, she came home only to find out that he was cheating on her. She wanted to forget about it but it was hard. She could still see him trying to apologize for it.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that her father watched her until she turned a corner. When she got to an empty alley, she just pressed her back against a wall and cried. After a while, she the same headaches that she had when she first started hearing the voices, came back. But this time, they hurt even worse then the first time. After a while she started to hear her voice being called out.

Some how she knew that something was going to happen; she realized this when she woke up this morning, and her eyes were lighter then yesterday. Some thing was wrong. The cure was starting to fade, and the voice that she was hearing was none other than Professor Xavier himself.

* * *

there you go another chapter. I hope you like it. please review, and if you get a chance read my other story, and review it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Again with me not owning any thing, I hope all of you get this by now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the school, Storm and Logan were in the danger room trying to help some of the students control their powers. It was the same danger room session that they had been trying to beat for the past few weeks. Not even Logan could beat it.

"Man that Apocalypse guy is hard," said Bobby as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Whose idea was that for that session?"

"Don't you remember what Storm said?"

"Not really."

"Well, who ever made that session new some things that we obviously don't? She also mentioned that the person who made that was a kid, so he must have been pretty strong."

"She," said Storm walking up behind them.

They looked at her. "She?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, she; I haven't heard anything from her in a long time, but she was pretty powerful."

"Do you think that she will ever comeback here?" asked Kitty?

"Not that I know of; she doesn't associate with us anymore."

"Who doesn't associate with us anymore?" asked Marie as she walked up behind them.

"No one, just a very powerful mutant," replied Storm.

"Oh, ok."

After that they all went to dinner. When dinner was over the students all went to their rooms, and finished their homework. Storm went to her office, to check her mail. What she didn't count on was seeing Nightcrawler sitting there waiting for her.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"Thank you, but we are doing just fine, but you can stay around if you want."

"Thank you." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In San Francisco, a human Mystique was sitting in a bar with her new found human friends, not knowing that at that moment her powers were coming back to her. When she got home she noticed that her eyes were back to the yellow color that they were when she was a mutant.

"This is not happening," she told herself.

At that moment, she decided to go find Eric. She thought that now that her powers were coming back, he would accept her. She had no clue that he didn't have his powers yet. But she would give it a shot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their home, Eric was waiting for Anya to come home from her walk in the rain. She had been away longer than he thought that she would be. When the door opened, he was happy that she was alright and unhurt.

"Anya you are wet." He stated.

"What do you expect; I was walking in the rain."

"Don't answer me like that."

"Why, because you will punish me; you forget I am not a child anymore, and you don't have your powers either."

"I am still your father."

"I don't care. You never acted like a father; you always treated us like soldiers."

He looked at her pleadingly. He never would have thought that she would end up acting like this. She was always so independent and never listened to him when he gave and order, but he knew that sooner or later she would find out. She would find out what the birthmark would mean.

_Flashback_

_Magda had just given birth to Anya, and Erik was there with one of his associates. This was a mutant with the power of foresight. When she saw Anya being born he noticed that there was an Egyptian ankh on her lower back. Upon seeing this, he questioned the mutant._

"_Why is that there?" he asked._

"_There was a prophesy, one that would inflict great danger on this earth." She replied._

"_What is that prophesy?"_

"_The prophesy is that the one that is born with the ankh, will bring about the coming of the first one. The first one is said to hold great power rival to the bringer."_

"_Any thing else?"_

"_The bringer will come of age and turn against their friends, family, and any one that they care about. They will no longer care about who they hurt, and will be able to here the first one at all times. It will be the bringer that the first one will trust with everything, including information on how to harness the great power."_

"_What is the great power?"_

"_I don't know it is unclear."_

'_Then,' thought Erik. 'I must protect her at any costs.'_

_After that he went into the room to see his wife and child._

_End Flashback_

Anya, not wanting to listen to any more of what her father had to say went into her room. She looked on her cell phone, and found out that she had three messages. One was from the person that convinced her to get the cure; the other two was from Warren Worthington III.

"Hey Anya," his message said. "Just wanted to see if you were ok, because I haven't heard from you in a few days. Call me when you get the chance, or you can just come over, I don't really care."

After she listened to both messages, which were both the same thing, she decided to go over to his place. The only problem was getting past her father, because, as she suspected, he didn't want her to leave.

"I have to go some where," she said walking toward the door.

"Where?" he asked.

"It's just somewhere. I don't know when I'll be back."

"If you don't want to tell me then don't just don't lie to me."

"I am not lying to you; I just told a friend that I'd do this."

"Fine, just don't get your self into trouble." He said while walking into his own room.

After that she walked into the hall way and out of the building. Because she felt her powers returning to her, she decided to try them out. So she teleported to Warren. When she got there, he was surprised that the used her powers.

"I thought that you didn't have your powers anymore?" he said upon seeing her.

"Yeah, well it wore off."

After that he pulled her into a long kiss. He had been waiting for her to come. He knew that she wouldn't call; she would go over to see what he wanted. After that they went into his room, and had a little fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you go please review


End file.
